Endgame
by Leia Favaz
Summary: [PAS DE SPOIL] Voici un défis poétique que je me suis lancée ; rendre au hommage au MCU en vers.


**Bonjour !**

**Alors. J'aime me lancer des défis, surtout pour la sortie des gros Marvel. L'année dernière, c'était ****_Marathon, _****et cette année, je vous propose un poème en vers. Ce n'est pas un exercice que je fait souvent, donc soyez indulgent.**

**Ça n'a pas été facile, en témoigne mon retards d'un jour (viendra un temps où j'apprendrai à mieux m'organiser). **

**Je précise que chaque strophe correspond à un film, qui sont dans un ordre chronologique. La dernière correspond à _Endgame_, ****il n'y a PAS de spoil (je ne l'ai pas encore vu)**** et est volontairement plus courte.**

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

**Endgame**

.

**M**algré la taille, les railleries, les refus

Le vrai courage ne peut venir que du cœur.

Terrible, la perte le ralenti. Confus,

Au combat il retourne, car approche l'heure

D'affronter l'ennemi et de se sacrifier.

.

**A**vancer sans souvenirs, sans identité,

N'est plus une option. Comme une onde, ils reviennent,

Les visages d'autrefois, peut-elle s'y fier ?

Vers eux elle veut aller, mais ils la retiennent.

Elle se libère, et suis son cœur, sa volonté.

.

**R**aillant le monde derrière ses lunettes

Jusqu'à qu'elles éclatent, il se pense puissant

Sa force il la forge pour sauver la planète,

Et son cœur aussi ; il a compté sur son sang

Trop longtemps, c'est à lui de faire ses preuves.

.

**V**aincre encore et encore, ivre de gloire

Le prince jubile jusqu'à tomber, punis.

En l'humilité il doit apprendre à croire.

Protéger l'Humain de son foyer désunis

Est désormais sa tâche, son devoir, son épreuve

.

**E**nfant gâté, ado seul, adulte égoïste

Il est tout cela, mais bien plus aussi. La Mort

Le guette, plus de temps pour un acte héroïque.

Jusqu'à ce que ne sorte de l'ombre, le renfort

le sauvant, l'amenant à ses futurs amis.

.

**L**e dieu du mensonge est là, réclamant la Terre.

L'heure est venue pour ces destinées esseulées,

De s'assembler, de débuter une nouvelle ère.

La victoire est éclatante, ils sont célébrés,

Alors que dans l'ombre, se prépare l'ennemi

.

**A**ttirés et par la puissance de l'argent

et par l'envie de vengeance, ils se trouvent.

Poussés par le destin, mais toujours en gardant

leurs principes, voilà qu'ils sauvent et détroussent.

Seuls ceux dans le besoins voient en eux des héros.

.

**V**enger la Terre, la belle affaire. Seule

la peur de cet infini reste, le consume.

Une à une, s'assemblent les pièces du puzzle

de ce complot détruisant jusqu'aux costumes.

Il lui faut désormais suivre ses idéaux.

.

**E**nnemis, voilà ce que le temps à fait d'eux.

L'invaincu passé aux milles visages revient.

Dans le tournoiement des souvenirs douloureux,

Devant ces mensonges, il faut rester serein,

Combattre la tête froide pour l'emporter.

.

**N**ulle offense n'est jamais vraiment oubliée.

La défaite est l'avant goût de la victoire,

Si on est patient. Mais la longue attente permet

Aussi à l'ennemi d'écrire son histoire

De devenir plus fort pour encore gagner.

.

**G**agner est douloureux, seule la souffrance

Semble le permettre. Le rêve d'une vie sans

Combat, où l'on peut vivre dans l'insouciance

Vient pour se briser dans les larmes et le sang.

Point de repos pour les braves, mais le conflit ?

.

**E**ncore un drôle de destin, de père

À héros, en passant par voleur. Son monde,

Son trésor, c'est sa fille, dont il est si fier.

Les infimes contrées où il vagabonde,

Sont une terre où il avance enfin sans délit.

.

**R**ien n'est plus pareil. Tout à changé à jamais.

Les duperies ne peuvent être oubliées avec

Des accords. Une lutte fratricide apparaît,

Comme une maladie de l'âme elle affecte

Les héros ; leur ère semble se terminer.

.

**S**ans soucis, toujours à travers la Galaxie,

Ils volent un peu partout, peut être une fois de trop.

Chassés, ils suivent celui cherchant leur ami,

Pour tomber dans le vil piège de l'escroc.

S'ils gagnent, pour le père, tout est terminé.

.

**E**go surdimensionné, immense talent,

Le destin reste plus fort ; il reprend ce qu'il

Donne. Tous se regagne en travaillant.

Il faut apprendre pour lutter contre l'hostile

Adversaire. Seul le Temps est toujours vainqueur.

.

**N**e jamais oublier d'où on vient, connaître

Ses racines ; un roi n'est pas un guerrier

Mais un protecteur, qui doit pour régner renaître.

Afin de ne pas faire les erreurs d'hier

La raison doit s'exprimer avec le cœur.

.

**D**epuis son enfance, il rêve de grandeurs.**  
**

Il effleure les sommets de ses doigts gantés,

Voulant prouver sa force à toute heure.

Le prédateur rode dans le ciel étoilé,

L'Araignée reste sagement à sa place.

.

**G**rand n'est pas fort mais minuscules n'est pas faible.

Dans ce drôle de monde, les règles changent.

Les infimes secondes sont elles nos siècles,

Ou est-ce l'inverse ? Les règles sont étranges,

Dans ce monde plus infini que l'espace

.

**A**lors que l'on se bat, le Menteur vert règne.**  
**

Le temps des conflits termine avec le monde.

Une dernière joute pour qu'on le craigne,

Avant de partir de cet endroit immonde ;

Un dernier combat, dernière victoire.

.

**M**algré les héros, malgré les sacrifices**  
**

Rien ne l'arrête, une à une les Pierres sont

À lui, Titan Fou se disant pacifiste.

La guerre éclate, et nous tous la subissons

Lorsque tombent les cendres de la victoire.

.

**E**nsembles ils doivent avancer vers le Roi,

Pour ramener le monde et la joie d'autrefois.

**oOo**

**Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Si certains passages vous semblent obscur, demandez, je vous répondrais le plus rapidement possible. **

**Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en mal, en restant, si ce n'est constructif, poli, s'il vous plaît.**

**Soyez mignon, je n'ai PAS encore vu _Endgame_, pas de spoil ! Pensez aussi au gens qui pourraient lire les reviews !**


End file.
